The Lonely Squib
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: A story about a squib who leads a mundane muggle life, hidden by a family who is disgraced by her. HarryOC


The Lonely Squib   
By: Aaliyah-Charity 

A/N: Yay! A story idea that I have finally gotten around to! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter!'

Prologue 

"Sudden changes surround me

Lady luck's came and found me

Thanks a million for making the magic you do...."

It was at that precise moment when she was merely working quietly in her office, listening to that song. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite relate to the song-not many could-since it was about a man giving his thanks to a plant-but the words mentioned were what was meant. Until she came to work anew as a muggle, she was a cast-off child in a wizarding middle-class family. She was cast off as a disgrace because she was born and cursed with the title of being a squib.

No family would ever want a squib in their family tree, even ones who weren't competitive and the most prosperous, like this woman's family.

The phone rang, and uneventfully, she answered it without a second thought.

"Flavia Ducharme," she said monotonously.

"Honestly, can't you answer with some charisma? You might not be magical, but you could at least have some manners!" a sharp voice scolded.

"Sorry Estella," she says even more colorlessly, just to spite her sister, who was what you would consider snobby and prissy.

"Honestly, Flavia," she said again, "not only that, but why have you not visited us? Surely you have not forgotten your heritage, even if you cannot fully participate in it yourself! Was it a bad idea to let you run off among those muggles?"

"Estella," she sighed, "You know how it always ends up. Someone will always ridicule me, and I leave in tears. Remember what Marcus said last time? That perhaps it would be better if I left forever and be forgotten!"

"Well, my dear sister, Mother has been complaining," she answered stiffly.

"She's the very one who has made everyone hate me in our family!" Flavia raised her voice, running a hand through her golden hair.

"It's not just her," Estella said, "Wizards just aren't accustomed to squibs, is all."

"Is all? You speak of it so simply," Flavia retorted.

"I did not use a muggle contraption to merely argue with you," Estella said impatiently, "Make time to visit us. Don't forget your heritage, even if it isn't paradise."

And with that, she hung up, and after a moment, Flavia did the same. She rubbed at her temples and sighed in all she could, feeling horrible. Quickly, she set her work aside and left for a short break at a nearby coffee shop. It was overpriced, but the relaxing chairs and choices of literature made it all worthwhile. She definitely needed that relaxing right about now, too. Thinking rationally, she grabbed a file folder of work and research to study for a project and left.

As she passed the people of the street, she thought of how very lucky they all were, to not have to worry about two worlds and a family disgraced by your lack of power. How ungrateful they were at their blessed lives, how they complained of miniscule problems. Perhaps it was better that way, though. The war a few years back in the wizarding world wasn't something comprehensible here. She then thought of how lucky she was. The few squibs that she knew of were the ones who had died from abuse, or in dead-end jobs with no future. Pictures of the lives squibs led were not pleasant to see, but they gave her some kind of hope. A kind of blessing, almost, to know that that wasn't her life. However, it wasn't perfect.

She was so deep in thought that she was quite shocked to have bumped into someone, which resulted in her dropping her things. The break in her thoughts and the embarrassment triggered a slight explosion of stress. Panic ran through her body as she gasped, hoping the person she involuntarily attacked was a lenient one

"I...I'm sorry," she apologized and bent down quickly to pick up her folder with the loose papers that fell out of it.

"No, it was my fault," replied the other voice, who was also crouched down low to help her. It was a deep, alert voice with an accent. When she tilted her head, she saw a tall man with unruly dark hair. He seemed familiar somehow, like she should know him, but her thoughts were once again broken by his hand, which steadily helped her up to her feet. He had a strong hand, a hand that could make anyone feel safe and secure.

"Thank you," she said professionally, and tried to hold herself up as high as she could. Still she was exasperated and scared, but at least she was calm now.

"No problem," he replied, and smiled warmly. He straightened his red long-sleeved shirt and black pants, and walked away. After a moment, Flavia also walked away, thinking nothing of it. The familiarity was probably just some thought to keep her mind off of the embarrassment anyways.

As she shrunk into one of the large lounge chairs with a brimming cup of strong coffee, complete with seven packs of sugar and all the milk it could hold, she relaxed after a long day of confusion. For now, she could forget all about work, her snobby family, and the stresses of her busy life.

At least for now.

At least for now.

A/N: Review please! I really appreciate them!


End file.
